


[Podfic] With a Crown of Stars

by Rhast



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU from end of, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s01e09 Trou Normand, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Wishbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhast/pseuds/Rhast
Summary: When the call connects, Will says, “I know what kind of crazy I am, but I’m not this kind of crazy.”“Will?” Dr. Lecter says.“Yes, hi, sorry,” Will says. “It’s me. There’s a baby on my porch.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With a Crown of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335052) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Many thanks to thehoyden for writing this fic. One of my favorites, with in character reactions and yet fluffy domestic family time, so pretty much amazing. Also, wishbabies! I need more wishbaby fics. 
> 
> The tags, warnings, and description are exactly as thehoydens, with the addition of the 'Podfic' tag. 
> 
> I'm recording this for my personal use, but decided to upload it as I record and edit and gift it to thehoyden. (Figuring out how/where to upload audio files was fun....) I've done my best not to mutilate any words, names, or pronunciations. 
> 
> I've made one change. I've learned that I CAN NOT say 'incredulously' out loud. I can read it in my head, but trying to get it out...I just cant. Rhast is fail, and therefore I skipped over the word. Sorry thehoyden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re recorded and uploaded on 3.15.2019

The file can be downloaded from [Chapter 1.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kn5w5dliny7lfq5/With+a+Crown+of+Stars+Chapter+01.2.mp3). Click the link and download. Its about 23 minutes long.

I'll get these out as quickly as I can of course. I have no issue with time, I've read this story to myself at least 5 or 6 times already. However I have a kiddo and a giant loud dog that likes to bark at everything and nothing.

I read RIDICULOUSLY fast. Listening to the play back of this really makes me notice that I have to try to start reading slower. I'll do my best, I've never done this before. As fast as I read out loud, I read so much faster in my head.

Fun story, while editing this track I've learned that what I edited out the most was just the sound of me breathing that the mic picked up. Honestly, who needs to breath?

Edit: All hail mediafire. Why I didn't think of that to start is beyond me. If the audio is still messed up let me know, it sounds normal on my computer. I'm sorry for taking this down while I figured out the issue with the audio. Exporting the audio as an mp3 compresses it and was causing the distortion. The file is now WAV, making it larger, but I'm still trying to figure out how to upload as mp3 so the next chapters are smaller. Thank you to the reviewers that pointed out the audio issues. 

[With a Crown of Stars Full vers](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g8ut2t5m3pkgxih/With+a+Crown+of+Stars+Chapter+Full.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the few reviews that let me know the audio of the first chapter was messed up, and thank you everyone for being awesome while I figured it out and got it re uploaded.
> 
> And of course thank you thehoyden for writing this. The original chapter can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335052/chapters/28170195).
> 
> Re recorded and uploaded on 3.15.2019

So, when I decided to start recording these, I was so sure that the most embarrassing thing would be to read smut out loud, then have to re listen to me read it out loud, then let other people HEAR me read it out loud. 

I was wrong. 

Thehoyden makes me SING in this chapter. I'd forgotten about it. Have fun with that I suppose, but I really felt like just speaking the line didn't work. 

While listening to the play back and editing this, I noticed my Wisconsin accent come out a lot. We're very harsh on some sounds, I tried to remove the sudden, harsh letters as much as I could, but not if it screwed up the recording of the word. Enjoy my accent. 

I also really thought about uploading bloopers of me reading. Like when I read Hannibal's name as 'Cannibal' because of course I did or as 'Hannimal'. Or when I said 'runch' instead of lunch, or when my phone started ringing. I've gotten some good laughs at myself today. 

And we go, [Chapter 2.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p8o5833i8s5hbb3/With+a+Crown+of+Stars+Chapter+02.2.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re recorded and uploaded on 3.15.2019

Yay, weekends over! I know that's pretty much the opposite of everyone else's view on the weekend, but I really don't enjoy them. I enjoy the quiet of being home alone during the week. I have no funny story or rant today, but I am starving, so straight to the chapter. 

Thank you to everyone who gave Kudos to this, and for all the comments.

[Chapter 3.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8at2onab2m18way/With+a+Crown+of+Stars+Chapter+03.2.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re recorded and uploaded on 3.15.2019

So yay, porn, then singing, then more porn. Awesome. I seriously considered for .2 seconds just reading out 'and then smut happened' but decided not to shaft (haha pun) you all like that. Anyway, at least I knew I had Cold Stone ice cream waiting for me in the freezer. It is REALLY hard to read this stuff out loud without A: Laughing my ass off at how ridiculous me saying 'cock' sounds or B: Reading like a robot so I don't commit A. All bitching aside, thehoyden writes very nice, tasteful porn. 

Tomorrow is Friday, and I'm not sure if I'll get chapter 5 done tomorrow as I have tentative plans with my mother. Please cross your fingers for me. I definitely wont be getting any out over the weekend, as my family and I tend to do things together. Chances are, Chapter 5 on Monday. 

[Chapter 4.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2ci91mfhr56w8cv/With+a+Crown+of+Stars+Chapter+04.2.mp3)

PS: Thank God I now download through the link and listen to the audio before posting this, because I completely missed a whole chuck of recording to edit. It would have been uploaded with my clap markers, stutters, swearing, repeats, ect ect. Apparently the fic liked the idea of a 'bloopers' recording. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if I've made this mistake with the other recordings and missed it. 

PPS: I should have bought a large ice cream from Cold Stone. 

PPPS: I watched Charlie Countryman yesterday and my God, Mads is the hottest man I've ever seen in this universe. Nigel is amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re recorded and uploaded on 3.15.2019

So this was supposed to come out Monday, but let me tell you, apparently over the weekend I forgot how to read in English, because I had such a ridiculously hard time getting even the most simple sentences out. Its like I had mush mouth or my brain had leaked out my ears. Either way, it took a fairly long time to record, and the break where I actually said 'screw it' and stopped for the day is noticeable. The sound of my voice changed, even though I didn't change any settings, and couldn't figure out why. I hope its not too jarring, and next chapter, which should be out much much quicker, shouldn't have that. 

[Chapter 5.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1kt08i0vvqdia49/With+a+Crown+of+Stars+Chapter+05.2.mp3)

PS: I tried to read a fanfiction in a different fandom over the weekend, since Hannibal has taken over my life. I picked Supernatural, and read 'With Understanding' by apokteino, and it turned out to be the most 'Hannibal' SPN fic ever. However, the things that Hannibal and Will do to each other, that I let go as them, are pretty disturbing in other fandoms. 

PPS: I have permission to do We Killed A Dragon Last Night, so I'll probably be recording that one, and its sequel next. I'd like to be able to record the 3rd as inameitlater posts them. However, I don't want to only record Hannibal stories, I have a lot of fandoms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re recorded on 3.15.2019

Hey guys, I learned to speak English again. This chapter came out so much easier than the last. If nothing goes horribly wrong, the last chapter should be done tomorrow. Now I'm off to eat.

[Chapter 6.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8rvkviyk8gm10da/With+a+Crown+of+Stars+Chapter+06.2.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

Final chapter! I hope everyone enjoys, and please let me know if anything is messed up with the download.

Today, I realized I had over 140 bookmarks, so I decided to go through and pair them down a bit, because that is just ridiculous.

[Chapter 7.2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/36o3jkrimjzvo80/With+a+Crown+of+Stars+Chapter+07.2.mp3)

[With a Crown of Stars Full vers](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g8ut2t5m3pkgxih/With+a+Crown+of+Stars+Chapter+Full.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a ton of fun to make. I enjoyed the process, and I look forward to learning more and more about making these.
> 
> Last thank you to thehoyden for writing this wonderful fic. I picked this one first because it was generally light-hearted, but still had cannibal Hannibal with Will finding out. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who Kudo'd and commented. I enjoyed seeing those. 
> 
> Little break while I decide which fic I'd like to do next.
> 
> Re record on 3.15.2019


	8. Note from Rhast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My blurb about the re record.

So With a Crown of Stars was the first podfic I'd ever even attempted to record. Safe to say, it was......meh. I still, to this DAY, get kudos on it, and everyone who has left them is absolutely amazing and I appreciate them all. However, I had to re do this. The story and theyhoyden deserve a better podfic for this amazing story. I've learned SO MUCH since I did this. How to remove white noise, how to read slower, how to add silence, how to EXPORT IN MP3, (LOL) how to combine tracks. I've since then bought a better mic and a pop filter. So honestly, I was going to go in to the chapters and spot edit, but that would have been so ridiculously hard, that it was easier to just re do the entire story from the ground up. So. Here we go. I also have added a 'Full' version of the story, which is the completed podfic combined as one audio track, for people who prefer them that way. That link will be added to the first and last chapter of this story. 

Things that changed:

Exported as mp3 (smaller files)  
Read out slower  
Better mic/popfilter  
Actual white noise reduction  
Better editing  
A 'full' audio file for people that like the entire story as one.


End file.
